utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
EMOTIONAL LIFE
|font color = white |track color = #FEDA77 |CD name = Maji LOVE Revolutions Cross Unit Idol Song: Ittoki Otoya × Shinomiya Natsuki |previous = - |next = Komorebi Diamond 木漏れ日ダイヤモンド |current track = EMOTIONAL LIFE }} |font color = white |name = マジLOVEレボリューションズ クロスユニット アイドルソング 一十木音也・四ノ宮那月 EMOTIONAL LIFE |image = |kanji name = EMOTIONAL LIFE |romaji name = EMOTIONAL LIFE |translation = EMOTIONAL LIFE |type = Maji LOVE Revolutions Idol Song |artist = Ittoki Otoya (Terashima Takuma) Shinomiya Natsuki (Taniyama Kishou) |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Agematsu Noriyasu |arrangement = Iwahashi Seima}} The first track from [[Maji LOVE Revolutions Cross Unit Idol Song: Ittoki Otoya × Shinomiya Natsuki|'Maji LOVE Revolutions Cross Unit Idol Song: Ittoki Otoya × Shinomiya Natsuki']], sung by [[Ittoki Otoya|'Ittoki Otoya']] voiced by ''Terashima Takuma'' and [[Shinomiya Natsuki|'Shinomiya Natsuki']] voiced by ''Taniyama Kishou''. Lyrics English = Even if difficulties rain down, And we can no longer see the shape of our dreams, Even if a huge wall stands in our way, Without forgetting only our own ‘colors,’ “We don’t need such things as fate!” We’ll create A concerto that blends together That’s right, Now, This time, The two Of us Our melody rises into the sky! Fly high! The singing of our bond Spirals skyward Our hearts’ impulses, these emotions, Without changing We’ve kept the faith In ‘our own ways,’ Putting our lives on the line Conveying it Joined together Shining Resound, emotional life! These beautiful tones and phrases, Why can’t they convey only what I’m aiming for? With a sigh, the god of music Laughs, “Breathe as one” Just carrying the burden alone isn’t music In order to tenderly weave it together, Sing it Hand In hand, United Together, Higher than the heavens! Burst forth! This miraculous union No matter how far The infinite possibilities of our Evolution! The sunlight and the moon Their harmony Overlaps Wings flapping Glistening In our hearts, Resound, emotional life! Pointing to the light flowing in, The still unseen dawn of revolution Soon Able to Meet Together with Our friends, Our seven-colored breeze! Fly high! The singing of our bond Spirals skyward Our hearts’ impulses, these emotions, Without changing We’ve kept the faith In ‘our own ways,’ Putting our lives on the line Conveying it Joined together Shining Resound, emotional life!Romaji and English Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = tatoe konnan ga furisosoide yume no KATACHI ga mienaku natte ookina kabe ga tachifusaide mo jibun no 'iro' dake wa wasurezu ni 'unmei nante iranai' tsukuridasou KONCHERUTO wa majiriau sousa ima koso futa- -ri no MERODI o sora e tondeke! KIZUNA no utagoe maiagare HĀTO no shoudou, kanjou sono mama ni shinjitsuranuita 'rashisa' de inochi o kakete tsutaeru tsunagaru kagayaki hibike Emotional Life kirei na TŌN ya FURĒZU tachi mezasu dake da to naze todokanai oto no kamisama wa tameiki tsuite 'kokyuu o hitotsu ni' to waratteru hitori de seoikomu dake ga ongaku janai yasashiku oriau youni utae te to te o awa- -sete ten yori takaku hajikete! kiseki no YUNIZON doko made mo mugen no kanousei futari no EBORYŪSHON taiyou to tsuki to no HĀMONĪ kasanariatte habataku kirameku kokoro ni hibike Emotional Life sashikomu hikari e to yubisashite mada minu kakumei no asa yagate dea- -eru tomo to no nanairo no kaze tondeke! KIZUNA no utagoe maiagare HĀTO no shoudou, kanjou sono mama ni shinjitsuranuita 'rashisa' de inochi o kakete tsutaeru tsunagaru kagayaki hibike Emotional Life |-| Kanji = Ｏ'　　たとえ困難が降りそそいで 'Ｎ　　夢のカタチが見えなくなって Ｏ'　　大きな壁が立ち塞いでも 'Ｎ　　自分の「色」だけは忘れずに Ｏ'　　「運命なんていらない」創り出そう 'Ｎ　　協奏曲(コンチェルト)は交じり合う Ｏ'　　そうさ 'Ｎ　　いま Ｏ'　　こそ 'Ｎ　　ふた Ｏ'''　　りの '''ALL　メロディを空へ ALL　飛んでけ！キズナの歌声 Ｏ'''　　舞い上がれ '''ALL　ハートの衝動、感情 Ｎ'　　そのままに 'Ｏ　　信じ貫いた Ｎ'''　　「らしさ」で '''ALL　命をかけて Ｎ'　　伝える 'Ｏ　　繋がる Ｎ'''　　輝き '''ALL　響けEmotional life Ｏ'　　綺麗なトーンやフレーズ達 'Ｎ　　目指すだけだとなぜ届かない Ｏ'　　音の神様はため息ついて 'Ｎ　　「呼吸を一つに」と笑ってる Ｏ'　　一人で背負い込むだけが音楽じゃない 'Ｎ　　優しく織り合うように Ｏ'　　歌え 'Ｎ　　手と Ｏ'　　手を 'Ｎ　　合わ Ｏ'''　　せて '''ALL　天より高く ALL　弾けて！奇跡のユニゾン Ｏ'''　　どこまでも '''ALL　無限の可能性二人の Ｎ'　　エボリューション 'Ｏ　　太陽と月との Ｎ'''　　ハーモニー '''ALL　重なり合って Ｎ'　　羽ばたく 'Ｏ　　煌めく Ｎ'''　　心に '''ALL　響けEmotional life ALL　差し込む光へと指さして 　　　まだ見ぬ革命の朝 　　　やがて Ｎ'　　出会 'Ｏ　　える Ｎ'　　友 'Ｏ　　との ALL　七色の風 ALL　飛んでけ！キズナの歌声 Ｏ'''　　舞い上がれ '''ALL　ハートの衝動、感情 Ｎ'　　そのままに 'Ｏ　　信じ貫いた Ｎ'''　　「らしさ」で '''ALL　命をかけて Ｎ'　　伝える 'Ｏ　　繋がる Ｎ'''　　輝き '''ALL　響けEmotional life歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = EMOTIONAL LIFE |file link = }} |track name = EMOTIONAL LIFE (off vocal) |file link = }} References Navigation |tint1 = #E93140 }} Category:Maji LOVE Revolutions Cross Unit Idol Song: Ittoki Otoya × Shinomiya Natsuki (songs) Category:Insert songs Category:Ittoki Otoya (songs) Category:Shinomiya Natsuki (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE Revolutions (songs)